Guardian Angel
by warbs1981
Summary: who is Alex's guardian angel? one shot


**A/N **

**Not sure if I like this one or not, but thought it was worth publishing, let me know what you think, thanks for reading**

**

* * *

  
**

**Guardian Angel**

She had been sitting there for hours, hunched over the bed, just watching, waiting for any sign that her mother might wake up. Her eyes were red and puffy but no tears flowed, she had no more to give.

Moving silently into the room, I slowly edged towards the bed, placing my hand on the girls arm, she sat up with a start. Who are you she'd asked. I simply replied I was a friend of her mothers. A friend wasn't really the word for it, but how could I explain? She wouldn't have believed me anyway. I told her I thought her mother would pull through, anything to reassure her, I couldn't tell her the truth, not yet. Her eyes dropped down to where the lifeless body of her mother was lying. Deep down I knew she hadn't believed my reassuring words.

A man walked in, I moved back to the edge of the room, "Are you ok Molls?"

"Yes Evan, fine, I was just sat with..." she looked round towards me, shaking my head and pressing a finger against my lips she understood not to say anything. "... a friend of mum's but they've gone now" I nodded at her, and continued to stand silently in the shadows. She kept glancing over at me, eventually he noticed.

"Molly, what ever are you looking at?" he was following her line of sight, would he see me? He stood up and walked towards where I was standing, I felt sure he'd see me, but he didn't. Standing inches from my face he turned towards the girl, she was sat with her mouth open and eyes wide, "See Molls, there's nothing here" she stared at me, only breaking eye contact to look down at her mother, she had a puzzled expression etched into her face. "I'm going to get a drink Molly, are you coming? It would do you good to get out of this room for a while"

"No thank you Evan, I want to stay with Mum, if she wakes up I don't want her to be on her own" _He _grimaced, _he_ didn't believe she was going to wake up.

"OK, I'll bring you a drink back, I won't be long scrap" as soon as he'd left the room she turned her attention back to me.

"Why couldn't he see you?" she asked innocently. How could I tell her, I was the reason her mother was laying here. I told her I was her mum's guardian angel, that I had been watching her since her parents died when she was little. That I had always been watching over her, observing, steering, and ensuring things were done properly. She looked at me quizzically; she didn't recognise me did she?

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I didn't answer just slowly shook my head. "You were lying weren't you, when you said mum was going to be ok? People keep lying to me, they keep saying mum has more colour, but I know they only say that to keep my spirits up, they treat me like I'm a child but I'm not, I understand more than they think" she started sobbing, gasping for air, the tears she thought had been spent were streaming down her face. I told her she shouldn't worry, that her mum has _a _life, and I would make sure she stayed in it. I didn't know what else to say, what do you say to a child whose mother's life was ebbing away before her eyes?

"The only thing mum's said since she's been here is Gene" she looked down and started fidgeting with her hands, this had hurt her more than anything, "Why hasn't she said my name?" she looked at me, searching for an answer, but what could I say? How did I explain to her who 'Gene' was? Who 'Gene' is?

I swept my brown lank hair from my face and pushed it behind my ear. I looked at the girl, not sure if I could complete the task I had to complete. _He _walked back in.

"Come on Molls, I think we should go and have something to eat, we can come straight back after" she looked at me; I nodded, silently telling her I would watch over her mother while she was away. She stood up and walked towards the door, glancing back only once.

When I was sure I was alone, I stood up and leant over the bed. I positioned myself so my lips were millimetres from her ear, the first, last and only words I uttered were, "I'm so happy, hope you're happy too" then there was silence, my job finally complete.

End


End file.
